battleforces_of_warfandomcom-20200217-history
Byakuran
Byakuran is the former Boss of the Gesso Famiglia and the current leader of the Millefiore Famiglia. Due to the actions committed by his future-self, he is considered the main antagonist of the Future Arc. Statistics *'Name': Byakuran, Millefiore Boss *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': Early-Mid 20s *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Mafia, Millefiore Famiglia Boss *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Alignment': *'Status': Deceased *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Sky Mare Ring, Box Weapons: White and Black Dragons *'Weaknesses': He needs to perform a ritual to communicate with alternate versions of himself. Yuni stated that if Byakuran is defeated in a parallel world, all the other Byakurans in the other parallel worlds will be killed as well. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': White Applause *'Voice Actor': Kōji Yusa; Doug Erholtz Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Byakuran has spiky white hair and light purple eyes. His distinguishing feature is a purple tattoo under his left eye. He wears a white outfit and a purple jacket; he also has scars on his back, where he grows his black and white wings. Personality During his first appearance in the Future Arc, he is shown to have a cheerful disposition around his subordinates, especially toward Shoichi Irie, even though he knew of the latter's betrayal. He even threatens one of his Funeral Wreaths, Bluebell, after she suggests he kill Yuni for her acting arbitrarily. Otherwise, this is only if they hold his interest; he hides his ruthlessness and cruelty behind a good-natured facade. Once he "gets bored" of someone, he won't hesitate to have them killed. He will do anything to achieve his goal, not caring if it would mean sacrificing innocent people or destroying the world, even referring to them as his toys. History Main Skills and Equipment Sky Flame: A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. *'Harmony': The Harmony attribute of Sky Flames enables Sky Box Weapon Users to petrify their opponents with certain attacks. Sky Mare Ring: Granted to Byakuran due to his ability to see into parallel worlds. Byakuran is capable of firing bolts of energy from the Ring and has several White Dragons that appear to grow from it, to aid him when fighting. Box Weapon: White Dragon: When the Dragon is released from the Box, it is seen attached to Byakuran's hand. Unlike other Box Weapons, White Dragon is made fully of Dying Will Flames, even though it's white. Box Weapon: Black Dragons: Unlike the White Dragon, the Black Dragon is able to split and multiply, making it harder for the enemy to avoid attack. White Applause: Byakuran can negate any attack by clapping his hands. However, Byakuran must take care to use an equal amount of power to cancel the enemy attack lest he be injured by the aftershock, as seen when his palms were injured when he tried to negate Tsuna's more powerful Burning Axel. White Finger: Byakuran simply focuses Sky Flames from his ring and launches a powerful shockwave type attack that blasts his opponent with tremendous force. Black Flame Attack: Byakuran has black roots shoot out from his feet and plant themselves in the ground in order to stabilize himself. Byakuran then concentrates Black Flames from his hands before rotating at extremely high speeds, releasing the resulting energy as a powerful blast. This attack is powerful enough to hold off a powered-up version of Tsuna's X-Burner. Healing: Due to the vast knowledge he gained from the Parallel Worlds, Byakuran knows extensive healing techniques. His skill in this area is so great that he could completely heal a person whose condition is critical enough for regular doctors to give up hope. Relationships *Six Funeral Wreaths *Yuni *Tsunayoshi Sawada Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Future Characters Category:Millefiore Famiglia Category:Mafia Boss Category:Sky Flame User Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters Category:Antagonist